drabbles
by Wow what's this
Summary: we're not beautiful. we have masks. we're not what you want us to be. we're sorry. / pjo/hoo drabbles
1. unloved

All our lives, we wanted love.

It was all we've ever wanted.

We wanted someone to love us like in the Hollywood movies.

But that could never happen, could it?

We were not beautiful.

We not what everyone wanted us to be.

We were losers.

We were freaks.

We were unloved.

Maybe that's why we tried so hard to get what we've never had.

Maybe that's why we becames fakes.

Maybe that's why we have make-up covering our faces.

Maybe that's why we try.

Because we want the love we've never had.


	2. masked heroes

Are we really heroes?

Do we really deserve respect?

We cry ourselves to sleep at night for the ones we've lost and the ones we've killed.

But in the day, we are strong.

Nobody sees past the masks covering our faces.

A façade of happiness and courage.

We are the ones people love, look up to, are jealous of.

But can we maintain that image, or will everything come crashing down one day?

And, then, will everyone finally see through the masks?

Our masks of loneliness, despair, anger, sadness...

And then, will they think differently of us heroes?


	3. cold as ice

Ice.

Cold on the outside, but melting every second until it's reduced to nothing but a puddle.

One hit could break it into shards.

So you freeze your fragile self, cold to everyone else.

And when you're certain you're alone, you take yourself out of the fridge you put yourself in.

Because you don't want to be weak, but you are.

And you can't keep the ice in the fridge forever, can you, dear?

Forever and ever, never melting.

Strong and solid, the person you are on the outside.

The person you want to be.


	4. i don't love you

_"_ I love you. _"_

Who knew those three words could mean so much, yet so little, for two different people?

 _She_ wanted _him_ for _his_ looks.

But _he_ truly loved _her_ for _her_.

 _She_ had used _him_ to get fame, a stupid rite of passage _he_ could care less about.

 _He_ thought it was all real, the kisses, the hugs, the words shared.

 _He_ could see past the cabin's reputation for breaking hearts if it meant he could have _her_.

 _He_ thought _she_ was different.

 _He_ thought _she_ truly cared.

 _But he can see that was all an act now._


	5. jokes

They ask me, "Why do you always joke around?"

I don't really have an answer.

Maybe it's because I don't want them to be as sad as me.

Maybe I just want to hear them laugh one last time before they go to fight a battle they may die in.

Maybe it's because the tension in the room is so high and I don't _like the seriousness of it all._

So I answer, "Because it helps."

And I just leave it at that.

They probably won't ever find out what I meant by that.


	6. he ran

_"Help," they cry, hoping someone would come to rid them of their misery._

 _Nobody comes._

 _They may not have heard, or they simply don't care._

 _Maybe they're too busy to stop and lend a hand._

 _Aren't we all?_

He looks at them, and makes eye contact for just a second.

But he can't help them, he doesn't know how.

So he does what he does best.

 _He runs away._

He slinks away into the shadows, until there is nothing left but the darkness.

 _And the lost souls wonder sadly,_ why didn't he help us?


	7. masks of monsters

They may not show or say anything, but they're just as terrified of wars as demigods, mortals and gods.

Being a 'monster', as they have started to call themselves, doesn't give them the privilege of not feeling pain, heartache, sorrow, fear, loneliness...

Everyone thinks that they love to attack demigods, _but they don't_. They're loyal to their family, and they want to get revenge on those selfish gods for _hurting them_ so much.

They thought, maybe if we fight them, maybe we'll be _loved_.

Because they're still humans, wearing the mask of a monster.


	8. fantasy and reality

We fought together, loved each other, and felt like we could live forever in this world that anyone else would call a fantasy.

I'm curious, how do you distinguish unreal and real; how do you know this isn't a dream inside a dream that we're stuck in?

That we'll never wake up from, and somebody out there is hoping you'll open your eyes, but you've a life of your own already.

We saw the monsters, gods, demons, mortals.

We saw ourselves and our friends with our own eyes.

But apparently we're awake now.


	9. price of power

He always wanted the things he could never have. He wanted his sister back, he wanted his father to notice him, he wanted to be a hero, and he wanted to be loved.

Why couldn't he be happy with what he had? He was a powerful demigod, a child of the Big Three; he could raise skeletons, shadow travel, and much more.

Why are the Fates so cruel to him? Why do they rip every friend he'd ever had away from him one way or another? Is he cursed to always be alone? Is this price of power?


End file.
